A Very, Very Confused Ronald Weasley
by x.Deni.x
Summary: A one-shot where Ron is trying to decide his sexuality.


_**A Very, Very Confused Ronald Weasley.**_

**Chapter One:**

My name is Ron Weasley, and I'm in a bit of a dilemma.

I cannot figure out my sexuality.

Yes, I know you may be laughing in your chairs right now, but it's true! I cannot decide whether I like girls, boys, or both!

Here's a prime example: Hermione Granger is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Draco Malfoy is the hottest man to ever walk this earth.

HELP!!!! I think Draco Malfoy AND Hermione Granger are hot. And Blaise Zabini isn't too bad either. So was Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Terry Boot and Theodore Nott. Okay now I'm ranting.

See? I can't make my mind up.

I know you're thinking, well why not just be bisexual? But the truth is, weird as it may sound; I want to experiment a little bit before I decide my sexuality.

I'm Ronald Weasley and I'm very, very confused.

---

Okay, so I'm walking down the corridor to Charms. Yes, I'm 15 minutes late. And well, who do I bump into? None other, than Blaise Zabini.

"Weasley? Since when are you late to class?" He asked me, surprised.

"Um, since I dozed off near the lake and no-one woke me?" Ron said, shrugging.

"I would've dozed there with you anytime…" Zabini said with a wink, before walking off to his DADA class.

I stood there, absolutely friggen dumbfounded.

Did Zabini just announce he was gay?!

Okay, that's one step closer.

I walk into Charms, and sit next to Hermione, who had Harry on one side, and Parvati on the other.

I had to admit, Parvati was pretty hot as well.  
"Hey Ron." Parvati said to me, with a sly smile, and a wink.

Oh my god. I just got TWO winks in five minutes.

Somehow, it seems my quest for my sexuality is gonna be easier than I think.

Charms, as usual, was boring, with the little Flitwick bobbing up and down on his stack of books.

After Charms we had a free period – thank god.

When the bell sounded, Harry, Hermione and myself made our way back to the Common Room.

"Why so quiet Ron?" Harry asked me, slightly concerned.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't realise I was quiet." I responded, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll catch up with you later." I stood up and left the room, and then headed down towards a secluded spot next to the lake.

Before I know it, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and then someone plops down next to me!

That someone, is Blaise Zabini.

"Zabini? Can I help you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Weasley. I want to ask you something, but the first thing you need to know, is that I'm gay." Zabini said, really straightforwardly.

"Oh really? Um okay. What did you want to ask?" I said nervously.

"Are you gay Weasley?" Zabini asked quietly.

I decided I would be honest, "To be quite honest, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to figure it out. I like guys, but then I like girls. I'm not sure if I'm bi, gay or straight."

"Let me help you decide..." Zabini said, before plunging his lips onto my own.

I froze for a second, before responding a little enthusiastically.

We sat there, kissing for what seemed like an hour, but really it was only a few minutes.

We broke apart, breathless.

"Did that help you make your decision Ron?" Zabini asked wickedly.

"Look Blaise, that was very nice, but I still need to figure this out. I assure you though, if I am gay you're the first bloke I'll come to." I said, and then he got up and left, leaving a slightly sad Blaise still sitting.

"If you do decide you're gay, I don't care where I am, you come straight up to me. I don't care what the other Slytherin's think. It's my choice if I'm gay or not." Blaise called over to me.

I took a deep breath and rounded a corner, before bumping into Parvati.

Oh just my luck.

"Oh sorry Parvati." I mumbled, before picking up her books for her.

"That's okay Ron!" She bent down to pick her books up as well.

Our faces were a mere inch away from each others.

She looked at me, and then kissed me lightly.

What a day.

I responded slightly, but didn't feel the passion that resided in me when I kissed Blaise.

I broke it off, "I'm sorry Parvati. I don't think of you in that way."

Parvati looked a bit affronted, but said no more.

I walked back to the Common Room, pondering on my thoughts.

I was distracted all through Herbology and Transifuration, and when lunch came I was barely hungry.

I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise looking at me somewhat sadly, with a tiny smile on his face.

Making my decision, I stood up, ignored Harry's and Hermione's comments, and made my way to the Slytherin table.

I also ignored all the looks I was getting because I was headed over to the Slytherin table.

I took a seat right next to Blaise, and I saw his face light up. It made me smile, before I kissed him full on the lips in front of everyone.

He responded and put one of his hands on the back of my head.

Gasps emerged from pretty much every single mouth in the Great Hall.

My name is Ron Weasley, and I'm an out and proud gay guy.

**Authors Note: Hehe that's my first ever one-shot. And it's a record writing speed for me. It took me less than 15 minutes to write. I guess I was on a role.**

**Please review! You know authors thrive on feedback!**

**I will love you forever and ever if you are the first review on this lol.**

**Come on, I'm 14. I need the feedback. I need to know the rights and wrongs of the story.**

**Thanks, Deni xoxo.**


End file.
